Last Words For The Last Day
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: What if Hilda was fatally wounded by Hecadoth during that fight and had only until dawn to live? Everyone is mourning but Oga has too much on his mind and feelings to say it out. A Hilda/Oga one-shot


**Last Words For The Last Day**

**My third Beelzebub fanfic where this is my opinion how it could have went if this really happened. Please review and keep the comments coming. :D**

The bitter memory of that night still haunted him till this very day. The ice and fear gripped his soul as he painfully tried to remember the incident which caused him to lose someone he secretly cared a lot for. It was a cold, dark night and Oga, Hilda and Aoi were walking back from St. Ishiyama after an exhilarating day. One of the Demon World's Pillar Squad leaders, Hecadoth appeared and seemed to hold Aoi hostage and at mercy to him. He desired nothing more than to dispose of Baby Beel. Oga and Hilda took on Hecadoth to keep Baby Beel safe and they were on the upper hand. Hilda delivered a accurate strike to Hecadoth causing him to release Aoi but at a hefty price…

Oga remembered how shocked he was and how a torrent of mixed emotions flooded his mind while he caught Aoi just in time to see Hecadoth driving his spear through Hilda's stomach. Hilda coughed as she crumpled on to the hard, cold road, lying in a pool of her own blood. Oga was enraged while Baby Beel was crying uncontrollably. As he saw Hecadoth's triumphant smirk and his bloodstained spear, Oga charged at the demon unleashing everything he knew. From punches to kicks to grapples, but his efforts were futile as Hecadoth proved to be a worthy opponent for the Demon contractor. As Oga was in alock with Hecadoth, he took the opportunity to use his Zebel blast, point blank on his head.

However, Hecadoth managed to evade it and hurled Oga away. Oga knew deep inside that he was no match for Hecadoth's strength and skill but he couldn't give up. As Hecadoth was about to deliver the final blow to the delinquent, Saotomei-sensei intervened and repelled Hecadoth. Hecadoth was joined by other Pillar Squad generals but Saotomei-sensei sent them packing temporarily. Oga glanced at the unconscious Aoi and more importantly, Hilda who was bleeding profusely and she seemed to be remain still. Oga clenched his fist and he punched the road as he cursed himself in every known way. Saotomei-sensei proceeded to warn Oga about the the demons and sent them all home.

" I have brought Dr Furcass and Lamia from the Demon World urgently as it is an emergency," said Alaindelon gravely. Furuichi saw the blood soaked Hilda and he was mortified and shocked. " What happened to you?" he asked Oga but Oga didn't respond and just looked down at the wooden floor. " Just tend to her wounds and treat her. We need her to beat that bastard, Hecadoth," muttered Oga. Even Baby Beel was somber as he was aware of the critical situation they were in now. " No. Impossible." Oga heard Dr Furcass murmuring as he checked Hilda's condition. " What?" asked Lamia worriedly. Dr Furcass quietly walked to them and took of his hat. " It appears that her wounds and injuries inflicted by Hecadoth are fatal," he said quietly.

" But…but Miss Hilda," Lamia stuttered. Furuichi's eyes brimmed with tears as he wiped his eyes. " No! It can't be. She's a demon maid-servant after all. How the hell can she die from just a fucking spear?" cried Oga in anger. " You bastard. Don't scare us and tell us the truth," he roared as he grabbed the doctor by his neck. " Oga, come on. He's not trying to pull our leg," said Furuichi desperately trying to calm him down. " Shit. Can't you do anything you blue lump of trash? You're a damn doctor after all , aren't you? You can't just let her die like that," shouted Oga but suddenly the doctor slapped him right across the face. " Enough, Oga. I know how you feel and I'm trying my best to help her but Hecadoth' drove the spear through her with such force that it punctured and severed some vital organs in the stomach and the lack of blood and pain is killing her," explained the doctor.

Oga let go of the doctor and punched the wall of his room. " Damn that woman. She should have just let me take care of that bastard if she wasn't strong enough," Oga murmured. " Oga, it isn't your fault. She sacrificed her life for Baby Beel and was just fulfilling her duty as his mother in the human world," Furuichi sniffed. " Shut up. I know that but….I've never seen her in this much pain before," Oga said. " Don't be so sure to count yourself out of the cause of Miss Hilda's state," Lamia said accusingly. " Shhh, Lamia. Come and help me treat her," said Dr Furcass. " I will kill that demon asshole, Hecadoth," swore Oga. " We don't even know when they will be back," said Furuichi. Oga gritted his teeth and walked over to Dr Furcass and Lamia. " Well, how is she doing now?" asked Oga.

" Not good I'm afraid. She only has until sunrise to live before she…." But Dr Furcass's voice faltered as he did not want to instill any more macabre thoughts into everyone in the room. " We've tried everything but we just can't save her," wept Lamia as she struggled to contain her tears which were streaming down her cheeks. Furuichi got up and went to comfort her. Dr Furcass looked down at the floor. " What happened to the days when nobody dared dispute against the Royal Demon Family?" he sighed. Suddenly, Hilda stirred a little and she slowly opened her eyed. Her face was ghastly pale as though she had never seen the sunlight before. She was very weak due to excessive blood loss but she managed to conjure up some strength to speak. " Oga…..," she whispered. Oga knelt down beside her to listen to what she was going to say. " I'm sorry I could not defeat Hecadoth. Even though, they have retreated for now, they will be back again for the master," she whispered.

" Don't worry about that Hilda. I'm going to kick their asses," Oga said trying to sound confident. A small smile flickered across her face but she immediately became serious once more. ' You fool. You are no match for Hecadoth and his squad now. If you try to fight him again, you will surely lose and the master will be killed," she said. " Don't be so worried. I'll round up those TKKH mem…..," but he was cut off by her hand which clamped his mouth shut. Her emerald green eye glared venomously at him but she dropped her hand. " Please don't, I beg you. The master's life is at stake here," she said. Baby Beel looked sorrowful and tugged at the sheets and Hilda stroked his green hair.

" Do not fear for me master. I have l lived my whole life to serve and protect you so it is only right that I sacrifice my life to save you," Hilda croaked. " Damn it, Hilda . Why do you think you mean nothing to us at all except a guardian and a servant to Baby Beel," Oga burst out. Everyone in the room stared at him but Hilda just continued to look cold at him. " Foolish human. That is my job, entrusted by the great Demon Lord himself. So it is an honor to serve and protect the Royal Family," she replied. " Hilda-san, I'm sorry that I couldn't spend more time with you," Furuichi sobbed. " Furuichi, as disgusting as that sounds coming from you, but I still might miss you," she whispered again.

" Oh God," she cried out in pain as she clutched her sides and a look of excruciating pain was plastered on her face. " Hilda-san, " Lamia cried out. Hilda's pain stopped but she was sweating and she looked even more weak. " Dr Furcass and Lamia, I know that you have tried your best to help me but there are some things in this world that you can't solve," she said. " Alaindelon, your services are indispensable to us and I thank you for bringing them here so quickly," she said.

" Oga Tatsumi," she said and paused. Oga just looked frustrated at her and he bit his lower lip. " Hilda, you may be an annoying, arrogant bitch sometimes but how can we defeat Hecadoth without you?" he muttered. " That is not the real reason you're upset isn't it?" Hilda asked. " What? Isn't Baby Beel's safety our top priority?" he asked sarcastically. Lamia looked angrily at Oga and marched up to him. " Don't talk to Miss Hilda like that you ungrateful idiot," she yelled but Oga didn't care. " Hilda, I know that is your duty and all but I just don't know what to think," he said. " I always wished for you and Baby Beel to go back to where you came from but I never imagined you to go back like this," he said.

Hilda felt a touch of regret in his words. " Tatsumi, you are the strongest delinquent in Japan no doubt, but you are still s brainless, clueless, idiotic and barbaric man who can't even manage his daily affairs. At first I thought the master was delusional for choosing you to become the parent but I am starting to see why he chose you," she said. Hilda coughed out some blood and she wheezed a little. Oga just stare out of the window. " I guess I have to admit you're pretty decent," he shrugged. " Though I will miss all those times we had together," he said. Hilda smiled at him. " Since I am near death, I have two final requests. One, I wish to be laid to rest in the human world, where Alaindelon first met you which is by that stream," Hilda said. Oga looked puzzled but he didn't question her decision.

" Wait, wait, wait. Why don't you want to be buried back n the Demon World?" Oga asked. " I grew accustomed to the environment here which is more pleasant than back in the Demon World," she said. " I should be happy she is going to kick the bucket soon for making my life hell these past few months. However, I don't want her to go because of something annoying in my heart which feels something for her. What the hell is that? Screw it," he thought. " My final request is for you to look after the master well and raise him up properly, she whispered, her breathing getting heavier by each sentence. " Hilda, how the hell do we beat Hecadoth without you?" Oga asked again..

" You'll think of something Oga. You better if you want to keep the master safe from harm," she chided. As dawn was approaching, Hilda's vision began to fade slowly. " Everyone, I bid farewell but please do not mourn me for we will cross paths again someday in another life," she said and she began to cough again. Lamia sobbed harder while Furuichi turned away, tears pouring down his face. Dr Furcass said a silent prayer for her. " Oga, you are the true parent of the Demon Lord no matter what anybody says," she smiled weakly and she closed her eyes and let her spirit be taken away into the gates of the afterlife.

Oga choked and he cursed Hecadoth once more as dawn finally came. The sun cracked the horizon, split it with light that spilled through the sky in streaks of orange and deep red. It was usually a beautiful time to watch the sun rise but not today in the Tatsumi household when someone brave and whom everyone cared about had passed away while carrying out her noble duties and responsibilities. Oga fought back his anger and sadness to pat Hilda's hand and covered her with his blanket. " To beat that demon bastard, I need real training," said Oga. " Oga, doesn't Kunieda go for training with her grandfather on top of a secluded mountain or something?" said Furuichi. Oga's eyes widened and he got up and looked at the sky. " You're right Furuichi. I will follow her whether she wants me to or not for I will get much stronger and take out Hecadoth and his Pillar squad," Oga said confidently.

A few months passed since he finished his training with Aoi's grandfather and Saotomei-sensei. Oga was at Hilda's grave. He had a bouquet of flowers which he had saved up to buy. He gently placed the flowers on the grave and said a silent prayer. " You know Baby Beel, I think we did a pretty good job fulfilling our promises and remember that a man always keeps his promises no matter what," Oga told Baby Beel. Baby Beel squealed and waved his arms in the air. " I defeated Hecadoth and his squad and Baby Beel is safe with me," he whispered. " Now you can't complain or bitch at me for not being an honest guy," Oga smirked and he got up from the grave and headed home. He knew that as long as Baby Beel and him were together, Hilda would be watching them from up above or down below, silently cursing whenever he screw something up and smiling at them when he takes a step closer in raising Baby Beel.

**Whew. Finally done. Just another story while I complete my other fanfic " You're Sweet ad my Icing". Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review my work and leave any comments that you have here or email it to me. Don't worry. " You're Sweet as My Icing " will be updated in a few days more. :D**


End file.
